just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Touhou: Highly Responsive to Prayers
Touhou: Highly Responsive to Prayers is the first chapter of Touhou. This first chapter adapts the stories of both the first game in the Touhou Project, Touhou Wondrous Tale~ The Highly Responsive to Prayers, and the second game, Touhou Demon-Sealing Record~ the Story of Eastern Wonderland. Story Part 1 At dawn, a young girl wakes up on this peaceful morning. After eating breakfast, this young walks out of her humble abode that rests in a shrine that offers prayers to a god that watches over them. Outside, the girl notices leaves laying on the ground all over. A broom in her hand, she carefully cleans around until the morning breeze gently greets her along the feeling of the sun shining on her and the shrine. Looking onward as the day is set to begin, this young girl gives a warm smile at the beautiful sight in front of her and takes in the wonderous air around her. "Right. Today is going to be a good day.", she says. "God, please carefully watch over me. I'll show you that I do have what it takes to be the sole protector of this land!", she exclaims. This young girl is Reimu Hakurei, the one and only shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine in Gensōkyō. Gensōkyō, a strange land nestled in the moutainous regions of Japan, is a land inhabited by people who live there with no contact from the outside world for thousands of years. The people of Gensōkyō live in peace with their own way of living and their own culture, and are protected by the Great Hakurei Barrier, a mystical boundary that keeps Gensōkyō hidden from people that live outside the land. The land of Gensōkyō is also where yokais live, coexisting with the people that have chosen to live there far apart from the outside world. While some yokais only seek a place to live within the village, some tend to cause trouble wherever they go, terrorizing the people and their fellow yokai that live harmoniously in the village. A couple of hours later, Reimu has been asked by a resident that a bunch of fox yokais have been causing mayhem in the village. Reimu had accepted and is now chasing after these mischievous creatures. "As the only remaining Hakurei miko, it's my duty to punish troublesome yokais that dare to disrupt the peace in the village.", she says to herself. This is true, as the only known member of the Hakurei clan that still exists in Gensōkyō, as the miko of the Hakurei clan's shrine, it is Reimu's responsibility to not only maintain the shrine on a daily basis, but to also ensure that no creature cause havoc that may threaten both the humans and yokais who live innocently in the land itself. The Hakurei clan have been protecting Gensōkyō for thousands of years, all of whom were born mystical powers which was said to have been bestowed upon them by the god their shrine worships. The Hakureis specialized in exorcising demons, battling monsters and exterminating any yokai that poses a threat to the village. Reimu is no exception, as she was born with similar powers as her ancestors. "I'm not letting you pesky little kids get away without proper discipline!", Reimu shouts as she continues chasing after her targets. When the four fox yokais look back at her, they witness as Reimu nearly catches up to them and then takes out an ofuda, a spell charm that is meant to seal yokais. Reimu throws one at them, and then reveals a few more from her other hand and throws them as well, all of which are directed at the group she is chasing after. Seeing this, the four foxes yell as they are about to get hit. Returning to the shrine, Reimu relaxes a bit on a chair outside. Then, a young boy visits the shrine looking for the shrine maiden. Reimu reveals herself and asks what the little boy needs. "A demon, miss! A demon has appeared at our playground and is causing trouble!", he tells her. Hearing this, Reimu goes with the boy to check it out. Arriving at the playground, Reimu finds all of the kids nearby and witnesses as a large demon sleeping, preventing the children from playing at their beloved playground. Knowing that it is her responsibility, Reimu goes to the demon. "Hey, demon! Wake up!", she yells at it. The demon turns around, looking for the source of such a rude sound that woke it up and sees the young girl next to it, angrily looking at it. "Please get up and leave this place this instant. This is not a place for a demon to be---" "...", the lazy demon then rolls over, ignoring Reimu. "H-hey! Are you listening to me? Get up right now and leave!" The demon then makes a "shoo shoo" gesture with its hands towards the young miko, who is clearly becoming infuriated with it. Reimu then goes to face demon from the other side, but the demon rolls over to the other end. Reimu runs to the other side again, but it once again rolls its face to opposite direction. When Reimu runs back to that side. "Hey! Please don't ignore me!", she says, pouting as this rude creature is clearly getting on her nerves. The giant creature then inhales and releases the gathered air from its nose and exhales it back at Reimu, who is blown away. "Um, miss. I think we will just go home.", one of the children says to her. "No need to worry. This demon will leave and you will be able to regain your playground again.", Reimu says confidently, though the look on her face tells a different story; a face that means business, one that has grown tired of that creature's attitude and one that is ready to stop being polite. Reimu then takes out a spell charm, jumps to the air and she empowers her spell charm. The demon opens its eyes when the light catches its attention and finds a bright object heading straight for it from above. A moment later after this, a young girl visits Reimu at the shrine and asks for her assistance, informing her of an evil spirit that is haunting her family's home. Reimu stands up and accepts to exorcise the spirit. At the home of the young girl, Reimu is met by the family who are glad to have the Hakurei miko help them. "Now, where is this malevolent spirit?". Just as she asks this question, a distorted voice creeps out from inside the house. There, a shadowy figure with glowing but cracked violet eyes stare down at Reimu from a window. Without hesitation, Reimu jumps straight towards this figure. Inside the dark room, Reimu shows a spell charm to lighten her surroundings. The shadowy figure then manifests in front of her and begins to manipulate the surrounding objects, where it then throws most of it at Reimu, who dodges them gracefully. "Leave this home, spirit, or be exorcised!", Reimu threatens the evil spirit, whose eyes then get bigger, gaping maw wider and its distorted voice becoming more sinister. Unfazed, Reimu charges straight towards her opponent and a light envelops the room. Sometime later, after completing her duties, Reimu makes her way to the village to gather items. Entering the local shop, Reimu looks around before proceeding further. "Huh. Are you here? I've come to pick up the items I requested!", Reimu says from the counter she is facing. "Just a moment, I'll be right with ya!", a voice from the back room replies. A young man who looks to be in his late 20's comes out from the door that leads to the shop's back room, carrying two boxes and moving to put them down. "Oh, Reimu. Good day!", he greets the young miko. "Good day to you too, Eiji.". The person facing Reimu from the counter is Eiji Hinasaki, the owner of the shop who has been managing it since his father, the former owner, had passed away. "I'm here to pick up the items I asked for.", Reimu informs him. Eiji gives a knowing look at brings out a small crate that is covered to ensure the contents inside are not seen. "Here you go.", Eiji says as he lifts the crate on top of the owner, turning it around so it faces the receiver that is Reimu. "I would usually ask my customers why they would need the stuff they would order from my shop, but knowing you... and based upon your image right now, I'll assume that you had to deal with a lot of things today.", he says, rather in a knowing tone, towards Reimu, who simply responds with a nod to confirm his thoughts. The way Reimu looks at this moment -- her hair is slightly unkempt, her shrine maiden attire is tattered, she is covered in dirt and looks tired, but isn't showing it. "I ran out of materials at the shrine, so having a fresh supply should be fine for me. Thank you!" "You're always helping the village, so this much is all I can do to help out as well." "Your assistance is always greatly appreciated, Eiji. Take care!". Reimu exits the shop carrying the small crate with her which she seems to have little trouble in handling on her own. On the road back to the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu mentions to herself how lucky she is that she knows someone like Eiji who helps her out without asking for anything else as compensation. "Oh, my. Little Rei, is that you?", a voice inquires. Reimu looks up at the steps of the shrine and sees an elderly woman looking at her. "Oh, Ms. Suzuno. He he, yes, it is me.", she greets the woman while answering. "Did you come to offer a prayer, Ms. Suzuno?" "Indeed, yes. But I can't tell you, of course." "Teehee, I understand." "Oho, that reminds me. Here." The elderly Suzuno then gives Reimu a bag that contains a couple of fruits and a loaf of bread, which Reimu reacts to with surprise. "But, aren't these your's, Ms. Suzuno?". "Don't worry about me, Little Rei. I already have enough, so I thought I would give you some.", she tells Reimu who then politely bows to her as thanks for her thoughtfulness. Ms. Suzuno then leaves as Reimu walks inside the shrine. There, she sits down and places the crate she had next to small table. Reimu then prepares herself a cup of tea and sits down calmly as she drinks. Taking a bath to cleanse herself, Reimu thinks about the events of the day. "Today was quite busy, but at least I was able to do my duties better than the day before.", nodding in agreement at her job being done properly, as night falls. The following morning, Reimu wakes up as the sun rises on a new day. Preparing herself like the day before, she steps outside of the shrine and sees leaves, deciding to clean them like yesterday. She then feels the warm breeze of the morning once again surrounding her and then vows to make today as good as the one before, resting her head on the handle of her broom as she looks on the view. However, just then, Reimu falls down on the ground, creating a loud crashing noise as she does so. "Ow. Wha... wait.", sitting up and looking at her broom, she sees that the shaft and brush are missing and that the leaves she was supposed to be cleaning are still in the same place. "Wait, was I daydreaming again?!", she wonders aloud to herself. Then, the resident who asked Reimu to deal with the fox yokais yesterday returns. "Hakurei miko! The fox yokais are back and this time they took more of my vegetables! I thought you said you had dealt with them!", he asks her directly. "B-but I did...! I'm positive that I did!", Reimu tells him assuringly. "Hakurei miko! We need to have a word with you!", a woman, with the children from yesterday and their parents with them in tow. "We demand that you answer for the destruction of the children's playground!", she yells. "Wha wha... but I... I---" "Reimu...", Eiji waves at her, but the look on his face does not look well. "Ah! Eiji?! What is it??", she inquires. "Um... this family wants to speak with you." "Ehh...?! The family whose house I exorcised?!" "Yes... it seems as though you did you job a bit too well.", he tells her. "Miss miko, you may have saved us and our house from that evil spirit... but... you also destroyed our house!!", the patriarch of the family tells her. "Where is my family going to live now that we are homeless?!". "Ehhh...?! But I... I thought that...". Reimu is left speechless at the angry crowd in front of her and is wondering what went wrong yesterday. But then, it hits her like a rock to the head that she did not necessarily do her job well enough. Flashing back to when she was chasing the fox yokais, it turns out that Reimu had missed her mark and her spell charms did not hit the pesky little animal yokais, allowing them to escape. To make this worse, when she continues chasing them, the little runts had lead her to a seriously obvious pitfall trap that was terribly hidden. Reimu, oddly enough, did not see it and fell for their trap. The mischievous group looks down at her and laughs before running off with their stolen goods. "Curse you! I'll get you when I get out of here!! Just you wait!!", she yells out loud after recovering from the fall. When she was dealing with the giant demon, Reimu had attacked it with her empowered spell charms. The demon was frightened by this and ran off. "And don't come back!", she tells it as it runs with its tail between its legs. Looking at the children, who are scared of what she did, she reassures them that the issue is now resolved. "There you go, children. Problem solved! You can play now!". However, all of the kids start crying and run off, leaving a very confused Reimu all by herself. It turns out that the kids' beloved playground is now a steaming crater because of what she did, with nothing left of it for the children to even enjoy. Later that same day, when Reimu vanished the malevolent spirit, she approaches the family, who have their jaws dropped on the floor in disbelief at what she did. "That evil spirit is gone now, everyone. Your house is purified. I doubt any other spirit will step forth in your humble home soon. Take care now.", she tells as she waves goodbye. The patriarch of the family then falls to his knees and begins crying... at the sight of their wrecked and now burning home, a result of Reimu's "assistance". After recollecting what really happened yesterday, Reimu is petrified at her failure. "I messed up again...?! It can't be...!!", she screams. Then, more people from the village appear. "Eh? More people...??". "Hakurei miko, I demand that you fix my shed that you destroyed after chasing that fairy the day before!", one demands. "I demand payment for when you wrecked my cart when you couldn't seal that crow demon!", another tells her. "You must fix the wall of my house from when you blasted it with your powers! People can easily see me taking a bath!", someone else tells her. More and more people then continue to tell her to make up for the many mess ups that she has accidentally caused in the village, but Reimu is unable to answer all of them and then points to the crowd to look behind them. "Ah, what is that? It's a giant toad yokai!", she yells. The entire crowd looks behind... but sees nothing. When they turn their attention back to Reimu, all of them are stunned to see that she is nowhere to be found. Somewhere, Reimu is running away. "I can't believe this!", she tells herself. "How can I be such a failure? I don't get it!". Screaming at herself, poor Reimu continues running away, hoping that when she comes back to her shrine, the upset crowd of villagers will have left her alone. This is Reimu Hakurei. The only shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine in Gensōkyō. The last remaining known member of the Hakurei clan. Her duties are to maintain the Hakurei Shrine and protect Gensōkyō from anything that threatens the lives of the people living in it... however, it seems that Reimu is not all that perfect at what she does. In reality, she has no experience in how to properly exterminate yokais, exorcise evil spirits or even deal with demons or any other creature that presents trouble to the land. But since she is the only person with the ability needed to keep the land of Gensōkyō safe, she is the one this land needs... "EEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" * THUD * "... ... ... t-this is... the same trap... from yesterday... nnn..." ... maybe. Part 2 A couple of days since the little uproar at Hakurei Shrine, on a calm and sunny day, the one and only shrine maiden of the temple is carefully sweeping up fallen leaves... but... "I messed up again... this is so not fair.", Reimu says as she sighs in disappointment at herself. Betraying her cute and innocent-looking appearance, the young girl has dirt, small bruises and a bandage on her face, her outfit once again being in no good shape and her hair looking very unkempt. "Complaining will make no difference over how badly you did your job yet again, young Reimu.", a voice with the tone of an aged man tells her. "I know that! But it's still not fair how I did my job and somehow the people I help make a fuss about it. It's just not fair.", she replies back. The person, or in this case the creature, Reimu is conversing with is a small turtle who possesses a grey beard, sitting on one of the stone benches just behind her. This turtle is Genji, a turtle that has resided in Hakure Shrine for a long time and was granted magical abilities by one of Reimu's predecessors to give him a long lifespan. This old turtle has taken up as Reimu's voice of guidance ever since she became the only member of the Hakurei clan, doing his utmost best to help her hone her skills based on his long-standing history and knowledge of the Hakureis. However... "The reason the people you help are not appreciative is how often you bungle up said help. Your intentions are pure, and I know that without a doubt that you just want to help. But your actions betray the amount of good you want to give to those you help.", he says. Reimu pouts and lets out a sigh through her nose, visibly annoyed that she's being scolded again by who she considers to be her pet turtle. "Eiji and Ms. Suzuno don't complain when I help them.", she answers. "That's because they have not asked for your help for a while now.", Genji dryly reminds her. Reimu makes an audible 'Hnnn' sound, one quite obviously done due to how much Genji's words sting since it is true. "You are too careless with the powers you have been blessed with since your birth. You make no effort to better understand them, instead using them without any practice nor grace." "I get it, I get it. Jeez." "I say this only because, as the last remaining shrine maiden of the Hakurei clan, it is your responsibility to not only maintain Hakurei Shrine, but also to protect Gensōkyō from any evil that threatens the land and its people. Your ancestors have guarded the great barrier that has kept this land safe for thousands of years, with your clan's shrine being the very thing that keeps it that way. Many have tried to destroy the shrine as a result, but none have succeeded... at least so far. With that said, it is important that you train every day to better understand your gifts and focus on how to improve yourself. You are this land's last means of defense, so you must take your role seriously!" Genji, who has witnessed many of the previous Hakurei shrine maidens and their allies protect the shrine and Gensōkyō from all sorts of threat, says all of this with sincerity while bearing a serious face as if asking Reimu to heed his words. However... "... ... ... ... ... ..." A moment of silence enters as Genji has just now noticed that Reimu has been blankly staring at a tree whilst holding her broom, being mesmerized by how the leaves calmly fall and be swept by the gentle wind. "... ... ... ... ... ..." . . . . "YOU ARE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" "UWAAAAAAAHH!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The tree was just nice to look at!" "HOW WILL YOU EVER BE THE PERSON THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IF ARE TOO DISTRACTED BY A TREE?!?" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll listen this time!!" After being scolded by an understandably frustrated bearded turtle, Reimu finishes sweeping the leaves around the shrine as quickly as she can so as to not incur more of Genji's rage. After her task is done, a tired Reimu can only be relieved that she is done. "Honestly. How do you expect for people to appreciate you when you are not even listening to a word they say to you.", the turtle says. "I'm sorry.", a tired but apologetic Reimu replies. "I do want to get better at who and what I'm supposed to be but... why do I need to train when I can just use the powers I already have to finish what needs to be done?". Characters *Reimu Hakurei *Eiji Hinasaki *Suzuno Kokonoe *Genji *Alice Margatroid Trivia